


"You never ask if I ever want to change that?"

by epels



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad English T_T, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epels/pseuds/epels
Summary: Yohan never kiss anyone before and Hangyul is going all teacher on that.
Relationships: Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	"You never ask if I ever want to change that?"

**Author's Note:**

> another attempt at writing my best.. fluff T_T please don't forget to leave a feedback, i need that.. <3 
> 
> enjoy!

Yohan was the transfer kid in Hangyul’s school meanwhile Hangyul is the overcurious kid. And that’s how they met.

It doesn’t take long for them to make announcement to the whole school at the cafetaria (Hangyul’s idea, of course) that they have become the Bestfriend 4 Lyf. Because in fact Yohan is the sweetest kid ever and Hangyul is just... like to impress someone he’s interested with.

It start with how Hangyul learn that Yohan also do Taekwondo and their first conversation never really stop after that. Hangyul also learn that Yohan has a hidden talent that is singing,

“Wow, you really hiding that talent for.. how old are you again?” Hangyul ask, in disbelief. After he caught Yohan humming to the song their school’s choir has been practicing.

“17..” answer Yohan in tiny voice.

“FOR 17 YEARS LONG?” this time he screamed.

“Well on my defense I don’t have that much confide-“

“BUT YOU WILL DO WELL IF YOU START TO POLISH YOUR SINGING”

“OKAY I-“

“I WILL COME TO EVERY GIG YOU HOLD, YOHAN. I WILL BRING MY MOM’S POCKET CAMERA AND FILM YOU”

“OKAY OKAY STOP SCREAMING.”

And Hangyul never stop bother Yohan to sing, ever since.

It took them (more of Hangyul, actually) two years of a friendship to a sudden realization that they both start to grow a feeling that shouldn’t have been there, you know, if you are just a ‘friend’. It start with those hell months of Yohan having another close friend called Yuvin, which Hangyul despise because Yohan start to hangout less with Hangyul. But little did Hangyul know, Yohan did that because Hangyul is a big dumbo that has been rejecting his offer to do a Harry Potter marathon and Yuvin is just as much a Potterhead as he is.

And it end at the balcony of Yohan’s room with Hangyul rushing in, catching his breath. Because he had enough and he just had to confront things to Yohan.. or confess, if he should.

“Wha-“

“I _like_ you”

“Wait-“

“I like the way we both do Taekwondo and how I could talk to you about it. I like how you agreed with my opinion that Star Trek is better than Star Wars. I like how you would watch me on my basketball practice despite the fact that you have zero interest on the sport. I like how you laugh so silly over my effortless joke. I like that you let me hear your singing when you were that shy. I like you, Yohan. More than a friend should be.”

And that’s how they shifted their title from being the Bestfriend 4 Lyf to Boyfriends.

It was five month into the relationship and more boldness in PDA until Hangyul learns that Yohan, in fact, has never kissed anyone before. Well, that fact is enough to make Hangyul grin from ear to ear.

Saturday is the day where Hangyul and Yohan will spend their time cuddling in the sofa with movies playing on the TV completely ignored. This time, Yohan was sitting and all comfortable in Hangyul’s lap, looking and tracing his finger on Hangyul’s face. Lovestruck.

“You could take a picture, it will last longer.” comments Hangyul, because he’s sure he could spot the stars at Yohan’s eyes while he’s looking at him.

Yohan snorts and leave a light slap on his cheek, “Bet no one told you this. But you look uglier in picture.” And Hangyul laugh at that.

There was a comfortable silence.

“Baby”

“Hmm?”

“Can I _kiss_ you?” the question took Yohan by surprise. But he’s easen up once he see how fond Hangyul is looking at him now.

“I never kiss anyone before, I told you that.” now he’s hugging Hangyul, letting his nose drowning in Hangyul’s scent.

Hangyul rubs Yohan’s side in reassuring movement and hug him closer, “You didn’t even ask if I ever want to change that?”

“Change what?”

“The fact that you never kissed anyone before. I want to change that.” Yohan pulled himself out of Hangyul’s warmth and looking at him in horror.

“I’m afraid I will messed up!”

“You don’t know that? You never try it.” Hangyul’s hands went to cup Yohan’s face. “I could teach you, well, even though I’m not that good either.” Hangyul add.

“Okay..”

“Hmm?”

“Okay.. teach me.” Hangyul laugh at that, because Yohan looks like a kid trying to prove to anyone that he can do things. And that makes Hangyul leaves light pinch on both of Yohan’s cheeks.

“So, what do my baby know about kissing?” he ask, trying to be a good teacher.

“Um, I’m not sure. It’s when two people put their lips together?” Yohan answered the question with a question.

Hangyul let a funny expression of frustate, “God, you look super adorable right now. Can I just kiss you?” and Yohan slaps Hangyul's arm but slowly nods at that.

Hangyul start to bring Yohan’s face down, closer to his, and closing the distance between them. Hangyul can feel that Yohan got tensed and start to press their lips more, sucking Yohan’s bottom one lightly, while having his hand rubs Yohan’s cheeks slowly.

Hangyul break the kiss after he sensed that his poor Yohan start to lose his breath. Hands still in Yohan’s face, gaze full of fond towards a now shy man in front of him,

“How was that for your first time?”

“Breathtaking?”

“...Right.”

“Can we do it again?”

And that’s how they change their usual Saturday plan into cuddling and making Yohan an expert in kissing, with movies playing in the background.


End file.
